The Dot
by Ikarai
Summary: Everyone seems to be curious as to whats with the dot on Selims forehead and they all want to find out what its there for.
1. Grumman

**Honestly, I wanted to do a fanfic about Selim and then after reading an OMAKE of Grumman pressing the dot, this series was inspired.**

Grumman smiled and waved as Mrs. Bradley went into the house to get some tea for them. The guards were standing at their points, some patrolling around the building. He smiled and looked at the sky, sure being Fuher was a difficult role but he would hold on to it as long as he could so he could do as much as he could to help rebuild Amestris and undo all the things Father and the homunculi had done.

When he was done, he'd give the position over to either Mustang or Armstrong, they were honestly the best choices for the position, though it was hard to pick between the two.

"Mr," Grumman looked down to see Pride- or more actually Selim as that was his name now, not Pride. Selim was looking up at him worridly, "Where's mommy?" He asked.

Grumman smiled, "Mrs. Bradley went inside to get some tea," He explained and Selim let out a sigh of relif, having been scared she left.

Grumman's eyes went to the boys forehead, there was that odd dot on it. It always drew his attention.

"When will mommy get back?" Selim asked with a wide smile.

Grumman shrugged, then poked the dot.

Selims smile vanished to a scowl and his expression instantly went to that of Prides, "Don't touch me, you lower lifeform," Yep, it was Pride.

Grumman stared wide eyed at the sudden change, had just pressing the dot done that?

"Touch me again, and I'll tell Mommy that you blew up Wraths train," Pride stated and Grumman broke out into a cold sweat and stared in horror. If Selim/Pride told her that, then he would be screwed

Pride/Selim, he was calling him that because it seemed that it was both of them, looked around, "I can't use my powers, probably lost my immortality too, great. Damn that Elric to hell! I'm a human now!" He stated, his scowl grew worse.

Grumman looked around wildly and noticed that Mrs. Bradley was coming back out, he couldn't let her see her son like this! More importantly he couldn't give Pride/Selim a chance to tell her that he blew up Wraths train!

Before Pride/Selim could react, Grumman pressed the dot on his forehead again and instantly he was smiling.

"Mommy!" Selim said and rushed over to her, yep it was Selim. And he showed no sign of remembering what had just happened a minute ago.

"Mommy! I found this nest of birds!" Selim said happily.

"Ah! that is so nice, Selim," Mrs. Bradley said smiling back.

Grumman just let out a sigh of relief, he had best tell the military not to press the dot on Selims forehead, unless they want to deal with Pride again.

**Grumman has pressed The Dot on Selims forehead! who is next to press it?**


	2. Maria and Denny

**Originally this was going to be Roy and Riza instead of Maria and Denny**

Maria fought back a sigh as Mrs. Bradley apologized once again for the inconvinence.

"I know you must be busy, but I can't leave him all alone at home, he's still just a child, and he'd be more safe with you," She had explained as she held Selim.

Maria and Denny, along with most of the military, had accepted that Pride was not Selim and had no memories of it. Pride was now just a child, and Maria would treat him as such. But why did Mrs. Bradley have to ask her and her partner to watch over the boy for the day?

Selim was currently on the floor playing with Black Hayate, Riza had asked Denny to dogsit him for her, as Maria did some paperwork.

Suddenly she stopped and motioned for Denny to come over.

"Yeah?" Denny asked.

Maria stared at him and gestured at Selim, "Whats with that dot on his forehead?" she asked.

Denny tilted his head then looked at Selim and the dot. It was strange, from what he head about the homunculi he would have expected an ouroboros, not this dot. "I do not know," he admitted.

Maria nodded and continued her paperwork, trying hard to fight back the temptation to see just what the dot was. She didn't want to scare Selim with that and she didn't want to anger Mrs. Bradley, she had seen her wrath, no pun intended, when a group of people were harassing her about her keeping Selim.

Needless to say, the group probably needed the militarys help more then Mrs. Bradley did when she was done with them.

Glancing to her side, she noticed Denny too, was having trouble from trying to find out what that dot was. But they had to, they needed to get their work done and couldn't waste time with something like his dot.

But the more she worked, the more she found herself giving in to it.

After about three papers, she was walking towards Selim.

"Yes?" Selim asked looking up from where he was sprawle on his stomach, Black Hayate on top of him pinning him down.

Marie gestured for Black Hayate to get off then picked up Selim.

Selim just stared at her, wondering what was going on as Denny walked up and raised a hand.

He then poked the dot on his forehead.

His expression went blank and suddenly his shadows surrounded them all and seemed to cover every surface around them.

the two military officers blinked in surprise and horror as the eyes and teeth gleamed at them but Selim/Pride said nothing, in truth, his brain seemed to have gone on a vacation when the shadows came.

"Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!" Denny cried out as one went close to him.

"What are these things!" Maria yelped, she had heard that Prides powers involved shadows, but didn't expect this!

Denny was freaking out even more then her, "PRess the dot! It might reverse it! Press the dot!" He wailed.

Maria, panicing too, and unintentionally shaking Selim/pride like a ragdoll, stopped and poked the dot.

The shadows went away and his brain seemed to return.

"Why are you looking at me like that? did I do something wrong?" Selim asked.

Maria and Denny let out a sigh as she put him down, "No, nothing wrong," they said and stumbled back to their desks. They were never pressing his dot again.

**Who should be next?**

**What did you think? telll me in a review :3**


	3. Scar

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

"Mommy," Selim said with a smile, "This is New Ishbal?" He asked as he walked beside his mother.

Mrs. Bradley nodded, "Yes, I thought it would be nice if we helped out a little," She explained her young son, "Do you know what we're doing?" She asked.

Selim shook his head.

She smiled, "We brough lots of food, some blankets, and toys," she explained, "We're going to try and help them feel better."

Selim grinned, "Really? I hope we do the best we can! They deserve it!" He said.

Mrs. Bradley nodded, a soft smile on her face. Selim was such a gentle boy.

They stopped walking and Mrs. Bradley went to talk to some soldiers working on restoring Ishbal.

"Selim, why don't you go with this man here to distribute the box of stuffed animals to the kids?" Mrs. Bradley offered, gesturing to the large Ishbalan man with the scar on his face.

Selim nodded eagerly and ran up to meet Scar who picked up the box. "Hi! I'm Selim Bradley," He greeted the man, "Who are you?"

Scar's eyes widened a bit, he knew that Wrath's 'son' was really the first homunculus, but he was not expecting to see Pride here.

He shook his head when he realized that Selim was awaiting for some answer as to his name. "You can call me anything," He stated as he began walking, Selim following.

They walked around, handing the stuffed animals to the kids they saw, Selim playing with a few while Scar thought of how different he was from before.

The sun was just setting when they started back to where they were to meet up with Mrs. Bradley who had been giving out blankets and food when Scar pulled Selim to the side.

Selim looked up at him confused, "Did I do something wrong, Mr?" He asked.

Scar just shook his head, "Whats with the dot on the forhead?" He asked.

The boy rubbed his forehead, "I...I don't know, I was born with it," He said and smiled, "Mommy says it makes me unique!"

Scar just looked at him before pressing the dot then patted Selims head.

Though he stiffened when he saw the shadows start to form on the walls, their teeth gleaming.

Out of instinct, he tightened his hold on Selims head and, basically blew his brains out.

Only a second later did he realize what he just did.

"Damn...I've got some explaining to do," He said looking at the dead body on the ground. But as he thought that, he watched as Selims body instanty regenerated and he sat up.

Before he could retaliate, Scar pressed the dot again and his expression went to confusion.

"Why am I on the ground?" He asked as Scar pulled him up.

Scar shrugged, "you fell," He said as he lead the boy back to Mrs. Bradley. No need to tell the woman he blew the kids brains out and he healed almost instantly.

When they came to the woman, Selim ran to his mom and began telling her about all the kids he met.

**Thats that chapter. Who do you guys think should be next?**

**Also, I'm taking a short break from writing so don't expect updates right now. I'll give it about a week until I'm back to updating.**

**But question; What's your favorite FMA crack pairing?**


	4. Elrics

**Ed and Al's turn...mwahahahahaha**

**I don't own FMA or the characters**

Ed and Al stared wairly at Selim as he laughed and played with the kitten Al had brought. It was still a little nerve wrecking to see him seem so innocent, even if he was innocent now. It was hard to forget that he used to be a killer, and was also older then both of them by a few hundred years.

Selim just laughed before running up to Ed and Al, holding the kitten in his arms, "Mr. Alphonse! Mr. Alphonse," He said, "Your kitty is so adorable!" he said cheerfully.

Alphonse smiled, "You think? Midnight is a pretty awesome cat, isn't he?" He agreed, the two had a shared love for cats it seemed.

Selim laughed, "Yeah!" he agreed.

The elder Elric just watched with a little annoyance, it was bad enough with one cat lover but now he was with two. Why did he get stuck babysitting Al and Selim today?

Oh yeah, Mrs. Bradley was going to be out for an hour and trusted Ed with Selim since he brought him back to her.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Well, not really but right now he was regretting it.

After having had enough of Selim and Alphonses constant babble about cats, he stood up and picked Selim up.

"Time to take a nap," He ordered the kid.

Selim pouted, "But I don't want to," He whinned.

Ed glared and pocked him in the forehead, "Yes you are," He said. He didn't mean to press the dot, wasn't even on his mind. He was just going to prod the kids head so he knew that Ed was serious.

He wasn't expecting a punch, stronger then Selim should have been able to throw, straight to Eds face.

"Brother!" All yelled in surprise as Ed dropped Selim to hold his face that was in pain.

Selim dropped to the ground, shadows swarming around him. "You pathetic human," He said, reverting to Pride mode, "You think you can order me around, you swine? And that punch was payback for reverting me to my pure form. Equivilent Exchange, right?" He asked.

Ed growled, "Why you!" He said launching himself at Selim and hitting him in the face and in the process, hitting the dot on his forehead.

Selim fell down, blinking in surprise and eyes watering as the shadows vanished.

"Mr. Edward, why'd you hit me?" He whimpered and Ed blinked, damn Mrs. Bradley was going to be pissed.

Alphonse rescued him though.

"Brother didn't mean to, he was going to him me, we always do, but he tripped and you got the hit by accident," He said, no way Selim would buy it.

"Oh!" Selim said.

He bought it...the idiot...Ed thought.

"But it's time for you to sleep," al said and Selim nodded.

Exchanging looks both Ed and Al had the same thought.

How the hell did Pride resurface?

**Short, as always.**

**Hope you liked it. **


	5. Central Command

**I decided to do a big group this time. I hope you enjoy.**

"Thats fifteen wins, one loses to Breda. Three wins and thirteen loses to Havoc, Sixteen wins to Olivier, Ten wins and six loses to Lieutenant, and eight wins eight loses to myself," Roy said, reading the score sheet to the small group of fives littes chess tournament.

Havoc just sighed, "Looks like Olivier won again, Breda in second place," He said.

Roy smirked, "And your in last, again."

Havoc glared but soon laughed along with everyone else but Riza and Olivier.

"Congratulations," Riza said to Olivier Armstrong.

The Major General nodded, "You did good too," She said to the other female.

The boys felt a small chill, they knew that the two scariest people in this room where the two woman, so they didn't really want to anger them, that went double for when they showed their respect for each other like right now.

"Um, excuse me," A small voice broke in.

All five heads turned to look at the small boy, Selim. They then just stared at him in silence until Olivier broke it.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Selim fidgeted with his hands, looking at the floor, "Mommy had an appointment with Fuhrer Grumman today and brought me along...I got lost on the way back from the bathroom," His voice went quieter and quieter, as he was feeling very insecure around the soldiers.

Roy cleared his throat, just as uncomfortable being around Selim as Selim was being around them, "So, well then, I guess we could help you go back there?" He asked, looking at the others.

Olivier rolled her yes, "Kid, over here now," She ordered and Selim obediently scampered over to her, probably out of fright that she was going to hurt him if he didn't.

"Was the meeting being taken place in the Fuhrers office?" She questioned, picking him up by the back of his shirt so they were eye level.

Selim stared in fear, "I- Iya...I don't know!" He whimpered, "We just went to a room, it looked a lot like all the other rooms I looked in!" He was fighting back tears and Roy had to hold back a clap of praise. He was holding up pretty well compared to other kids around Olivier when she was talking to them.

"I see," Olivier nodded, not letting go of Selim, "Do you know of anything specific?" she asked, she knew that Fuhrer Grumman hadn't started using the Fuhrers office yet, they were still remodleing it so that there wasn't chances of a sniper attack on him with that big window behind the desk. So they could be anywhere in the base.

Selim shook his head, "I j-j-just want to go back to mommy," He said, letting out another whimper, "T-there was this big desk and a table in it," He added hoping that it would bring him to Mrs. Bradley and away from Olivier.

The Major General nodded and put him back down, practically dropping him, and giving a not so caring pat on the head which was more like a hit on the forehead. "Good job kid, your information was practically useless," She said in a neutral voice.

There was an eerie silent before Prides shadows formed, "Don't talk down to me, pathetic human," Pride stated, staring up at Olivier with an evil gaze.

Olivier didn't flinch, but returned his gaze with an equally evil glare of her own.

The others, minus Riza, took a frightened step back, hugging each other in fear at the looks Pride and Olivier were giving each other. They looked like they were one word from ripping each others throats out.

They continued to glare at each other for five minutes before their glares stopped and Pride and Olivier gave approving nods to each other and then shook hands. They then continued to stare at each other with a cold, calculating look in their eyes, neither moving, and probably neither were blinking.

Finally, Pride spoke, "Maybe I can come to Fort Briggs one of these days and help you with Drachma as they seem to be such a nusiance as you have said," Pride offered as they kept neutral expressions.

Olivier nodded, "If they start becoming more of a problem, I might take you up on that offer. It'll do good to see them scared shitless from you," she stated.

The two had identicle neutral expressions, but somehow seemed to have formed some sort of friendship.

The males shuddered in terror. _'A friendship forged from ruthlessness...'_ they all thought.

"Thank you for your information, I will have someone bring you to Fort Briggs when you are needed," She said and then pressed the dot on his forehead.

Prides gaze softened and Selim stared at her in fear and confusion, "What..what just happened?" He asked, noticing everyone staring at him.

The doors then opened and a soldier came in.

"Selim Bradley," He said and Selim looked up at him only to be picked up, "Fuhrer thought you might have gotten lost, I am here to take you to him and your mother," He said walking out with Selim.

The group just watched them go, then stared at Olivier.

After a long moment, Havoc finally asked the questioned.

"What just happened...between you and Pride? You were acting like you and Pride had some discussion while you were glaring at each other," He asked, lighting a cigarette and waiting for an answer.

Olivier just started setting up the chessboard, "We did have a conversation. He also just became an 'On Call' Soldier of Briggs, in the case we ever have fight bad enough against Drachma that Fort Briggs needs a Homunculus." She said calmly.

Roy shook his head, "But you didn't say anything! All you did was glare at each other! Then shake hands and gaze coldly at each other!" He argued.

"We spoke to each other through our eyes." Olivier stated.

Breda raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"It's called the 'Glare Language'," Olivier said walking out.

The boys watched her go then burst out laughing, "The 'Glare Language'?" Roy asked, "What kind of made up language is that?"

Riza just walked past him, "It's a very well known language, I'm suprirsed you never heard of it," She said calmly. "I'm quite fluent in it myself, and so is Miss Curtis I hear."

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I really hope what I did with Olivier and Pride was amusing to you guys. I was thinking of the 'Muscle Bond' thing between Sig and Armstrong and thought 'what if Pride and Olivier had a 'Glare bond' or something like that' so there you have it.**

**REview with your thoughts on this.**


	6. Mrs Bradley

**I thought this woul be an interesting and funny ending. Mrs. Bradley versus the Dot. This is going to be the end but I may add a new chapter here and there. After all this fanfiction doesn't have a plot besides the FMA cast each learning what the Dot does. But there isn't much left what I can do for it without repeating what Pride does.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Mrs. Bradley smiled as she clapped along with the others. Due to being the pervious Fuhrers wife, she was invited to a military celebration and had brought along her son, Selim. Right now, Lieutenant Falman had just finished his speech on the importance of keeping a strong bond with the members of your base, using Fort Briggs as his example.

Selim was currently on her lap, staring at a butterfly passing by instead of paying attention to the speeches the soldiers were giving. Mrs. Bradley smiled and tapped him on the nose to get his attention. She then motioned for him to watched the soldiers talking which he quietly obeyed.

The speeches went on for another hour and she then carried Selim with her as she went to talk to a group of soldiers who had worked closely to her husband.

"Hello, Mrs. Bradley," Edward greeted from where he was standing next to Al and Roy.

Mrs. Bradley smiled and nodded to him, "Hello, Edward," She greeted.

"Hi Selim," Al greeted, a little bit hesitantly, still remembering the incident with Pride when babysitting Selim.

"Hi Mr. Alphonse!" Selim greete, "How is Midnight?" He asked.

Talking about the cat got Al going, "Midnight is doing great! I think he might miss you a little though," Al laughed.

Mrs. Bradley smiled fondly at the friendship Selim had with Al all because of their like of cats. Ed just watched a little nervously, waiting to see if Pride will come out again.

"So, Mrs. Bradley," Roy said, "How is Selim doing?" he asked, though there was a bit of fear in his voice. He to was a little scared of seeing Pride show up again, because after learning of the 'Glare Language' he was terrified of Pride resurfacing, then having having an hours long conversation with Olivier, Riza and Izumi in that nerve wracking 'Glare Language'.

He'd already gotten to see Pride and Olivier have one and he was completly lost when it ended. But a four way conversation would be so confusing it was terrifying!

"Oh, Selim is just wonderful!" Mrs. Bradley said proudly and clapped her hands together, "Just the other day, he drew the most adorable family picture! He even attempted at drawing his father," She said.

Ed sucked in a breath, "His...Father?" Ed asked.

Mrs. Bradley nodded, "Yes, oh how I wished my husband was still here to see it, he would have loved the picture," She said sighing wistfully.

Roy let out a breath of relief knowing she was talking about Wrath and not Father. Of course she didn't know Father so she could have only been talking about Wrath.

A loud yawn caught the groups attention and they looked down to see Selim yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh dear, are you tired, sweetie?" Mrs. Bradley asked.

Selim shook his head, "No, Mommy," He lied but she saw through it.

"Selim, why don'y you go sleep on one of the chairs?" She offered but Selim refuesed. She let out a sigh and picked him up, "You know I don't like doing this, but if you wont go to sleep," She said and raised her hand, finger poised over the dot.

"NO!" Roy, Ed, Al, Denny, Maria, Havoc, Grumman, and Breda all screamed but it was too late. Mrs. Bradley pressed the dot firmly.

All of them jumped back, expecting Pride to resurface, to attack Mrs. Bradley, but all that happened was Selim went limp.

Mrs. Bradley smiled and put the sleeping boy on a chair and smiled at them, "That dot is so usefull, it's like a 'follow Mommys orders' button," She said happily.

The group just stared. For them it brought out Pride, for her it made him do what she told him to?

That made no sense at all!

**So tell me, were you expecting what the dot did for her? Were you surprise?**

**Review and tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
